The Eight Worlds
by MrPurple5106
Summary: With a similar plot to Mario, Bowser kidnaps Megaman due to boredom and Tails has to save him. Keep in mind that all references and characters are owned by Sega, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, Mojang, Sierra, Valve, and Capcom. I own nothing! Contains: Language, blood and gore, and violence.
1. Chapter 1-Kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

"So I hear you had a hard time with Ryu, Ken, and Chun Li." The voice Megaman heard sounded familiar. He turned and saw Zero.  
"Who told?" he asked.  
"Oh, just some friends. So how have you been doing recently?"  
"Just kicking ass." After that remark, Megaman and Zero laughed. The day went by. It was a good one. He went to sleep. Just hours later, he suddenly woke up. His room looked darker than usual and there was a major lack of oxygen. Still trying to catch his breath, he said, "Hey, where am I?" He saw it get brighter, in a reddish tint, and felt extreme around him at all side. He then realized there was a brown sack over his head. That must also explain why he felt like he was being strangled. "Hey, who's there?! Tell me, I'll shoot!"  
"Shut up." a voice said.  
"Who the hell are y-" He was interrupted when the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground.  
"Take it off..." another voice growled. The creatures yanked the sack off of Megaman's head.  
"Hey, watch it!" he looked up at a turtle, dragon thing. "Who are you?"  
"The name's Bowser."  
"Okay, what do you want from me?"  
"Eh, I don't know, I get bored." he replied, pointing to other people chained up.  
"Hey, look, someone else!" a fat guy dressed in red said.  
"Save us!" an overly amored guy who looks like he can flip a vehicle yelled. The person that stood out the most was a blue, what looked like hedgehog, with huge, red shoes sitting in the corner.  
"So what, you're just gonna chain me up?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. And if you piss me off, I'll just blow you up."  
"Umm..."  
"Observe." Bowser said, snapping his fingers. A loud, hissing noise was heard. There has a wierd, green thing with no arms that walked towards the fat guy and the amored guy. In a matter of seconds, it exploded. Whenever the smoke passed, all that was seen was a crater and what was left of the men that were there before.  
"Fu-" Bowser kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.  
"Lock him up. This one could be dangerous." the Goombas pick him up and walked Megaman off.

Megaman woke up in a dark room. "Oh thank goodness, it was just a dream." He tried to move, but he felt restraints holding him down. "What the hell?" He felt the bed he was laying on rising up. He saw some strange mushroom creature open a door with a tray on his head walking towards Megaman. "You're not one of those things, are you?"  
"You mean creepers?"  
"If that's what they're called."  
"Then no. I just came to give you food."  
"Finally someone decent!" Megaman said. The mushroom thing snickered and threw the tray at Megaman, getting food all over his face. He got so angry, steam was practically coming out of his ears. "Screw you!" he yelled as the mushroom thing left the room crying his eyes out because of laughter. Megaman sighed as everything got dark again.


	2. Chapter 2- The Failage Begins

**Chapter 2: The Failage Begins**

"Sonic? Sonic?" The voice grew increasingly worried with each call. The owner of said voice, Miles "Tails" Prower, couldn't find his best friend. Yes, Tails. The one that dies all the time. "Sonic?" Clueless, Tails went to find Amy. At last, he had found her. "Have you seen Sonic anywhere?" he asked her once he found her. She was hanging around her home when Tails arrived.  
"No. I'm looking for him, too," Amy replied.  
"We've gotta find him."  
"What do you need him for?"  
"Why wouldn't I need him? What's your reason?"  
"That's not important right now." Amy blushed furiously as she spoke. Out of nowhere, an odd, walking, brown mushroom with fangs approached the hedgehog and the two-tailed fox.  
"Message from Bowser," he announced gruffly.  
"...What's a Bowser?" Amy and Tails inquired simultaneously.  
"Just read it."  
"Okay... 'Dear Tails, I have taken your friend, Sonic. Why, you ask? Well... why not? Love Bowser.' Um..." Tails scratched his head. If this was supposed to be a threatening letter, this guy was doing it wrong. Way wrong.  
"What are you anyway?" Amy asked.  
"I'm a goomba. One of Bowser's minions. I've said enough, so, you know, if you want to save your friend, everything's open," he said, clearly not all too interested, walking away.  
"Umm...okay." Amy said, confusion dripping from her voice.  
"What are we going to do?" Tails asked.  
"I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
"I'm saving Sonic."  
Amy forced a cough. "Well, uhh, suddenly I caught a cold."  
"Do you need help at all?"  
"No, no. Just go save Sonic."  
"Okay. Bye Amy!" Tails exclaimed, waving as he turned away.  
"Bye," Amy coughed, also waving, and trying to breathe heavily as if she had asthma. Tails walk off without a care in the world, other than saving Sonic from this Bowser guy. Little did he know, he was in for a lot of crap.

Tails proceeded to the end of the Green Hill Zone. He walked through his universe border into a city crowded with the undead and dogs that have bloodshot eyes. Their mouths dripped with foam, obviously having rabies.. All of a sudden, a colossal worm creature broke through the ground already devouring someone with the many teeth it had inside of its mouth, and on the outside was what looked like horns piercing through someone else. It was unlike anything Tails had ever seen before. And he's seen a lot.

It stopped eating for a second. It's eyes sank through Tails. The worm forgot all about what it was just doing. It charged towards him at full speed. Letting his instincts take over, Tails dived out of the way. The worm crashed through a building, sending dust into the air, cloaking it. Tails, thinking he was safe now, scampered away, not knowing what was behind him. The worm had stealthily slithered out of the rubble and barreled in Tails' direction. Luckily, Tails wasn't stupid. He saw the shadow of the creature again and fled in the other direction. However, the chase only led them in circles.

A light bulb flicked on in his mind.

He twisted his tails and flew up, knowing the worm would try seize him in its jaws. He was right. As he went up, the worm did too. As much as it could while staying grounded, of course. He had it right where he wanted it. Tails flew around in circles and fancy spins, and the worm followed his every movement. Eventually, success came for Tails. The worm was tied up in a knot. Tails looked at it and giggled to himself. He knew he should just fly to the next border, or something like that would happen again. He headed off in the other direction, keeping his guard up, yet pacing himself.

After all, every journey begins with a single step.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far.**

**References used in this chapter are owned by: Sega and the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Nintendo and the Super Mario franchise, and Capcom and the Resident Evil franchise.**

**References used in the last chapter are owned by: Capcom and the Megaman and the Street Fighter franchises, Nintendo and the Super Mario franshise, Microsoft and the Halo franchise, and Mojang and the Minecraft franchise.**

**Thanks to SakratheHedgie for revision!**


End file.
